Vermisst
"Vermisst" ist die zwölfte Folge von der fünften Staffel von der Siedler Serie, und allgemein die siebenundfünfzigste Folge. Die zwölfte Folge wurde von Kerberos01 geschrieben. Handlung In einer Höhle befinden sich Salim, Arthur, Mama Daisy und Paul. Es kommen dann Gregor und Horst in die Höhle. Gregor sagt zu den anderen, dass bis jetzt der Ort sicher ist von den Banditen. Salim fragt dann Gregor, ob vielleicht auch schon Ari gesehen haben, doch Gregor verneint. Paul fragt dann in der Runde, wie lange sie hierbleiben und anfangen in das Lager der Banditen sich reinzuschleichen, und dort nach Ari zu schauen. Er erwähnt dann auch nochmal von der Frist von Silvio. Salim sagt ihm, dass sie sehr bald losgehen werden. In Morgenbucht redet Art mit Silvio über das Bündnis mit Dario. Silvio sagt zu ihm, dass das Bündnis mit Dario egal ist. Art schlägt ihn dann vor, dass sie ebenfalls zu Darios Königreich reisen und dass er mit Dario seine Probleme beredet. Silvio ist ein wenig skeptisch, stimmt ihn aber dann zu. Silvio sagt dann abschließend, dass sie sich gleich auf dem Weg machen. Art nickt und sagt ihm, dass er gleich die schnellste Pferde in diesem Reich besorgt und eine Kutsche dazu. Er geht dann sofort los. Die Zeit vergeht und es wird Abend. Salim, Horst und Arthur wollen sich auf dem Weg machen, um in das Lager der Banditen einzudringen. Paul sagt zu Arthur er solle vorsichtig sein. Dann sagt Paul zu Horst, dass er Arthur um jeden Preis beschützen soll. Horst sagt zu ihm, dass er es definitiv tun wird, da Arthur der Prinz ist. Arthur fragt dann Paul, ob er dann allein zurecht kommen wird, da Mama Daisy und Gregor sich gerade beim eigentlich Treffpunkt befinden, um nochmal nach Ari zusehen, falls sie doch mal aufgetaucht ist. Paul sagt, dass er ein Kundschafter ist und schon sehr oft allein war, besonders bei Gefahren. Salim, Arthur und Horst gehen dann los. Gregor und Mama Daisy kommen nun am Treffpunkt an. Gregor kontrolliert einen merkwürdigen aufgestellten Stock. Mama Daisy fragt, ob er es aufgebaut hat, was er dann mit einem Ja antwortet. Sie fragt ihn, wozu es dient. Er sagt, dass diese Struktur ein kleiner Code darstellen soll, die nur die königliche Armee von Darios Königreich kennt. Er sagt auch zu ihr, dass man den Code verändern kann, wenn man auf eine bestimmte Antwort wartet. Mama Daisy fragt dann Gregor, ob Ari auf diesem Code, was eigentlich aus Stöckern besteht, geantwortet hat. Gregor sagt, dass sie nicht geantwortet hat, weil er noch so steht, wie er aufgebaut hat. Deshalb sagt Gregor zu ihr, dass sie zurückgehen, und dann auf die anderen warten. Salim, Arthur und Horst sind mittlerweile im Lager von den Banditen. Die Banditen haben ein Lagerfeuer und feiern. Arthur fragt sich, über was sie feiern. Horst kommentiert, dass sie doch vielleicht Ari haben und deshalb feiern, weil sie vielleicht als Geisel haben. Salim sagt, dass könnte ein Grund sein. Sie schleichen sich dann hinter den Zelten vorbei, und schauen, ob sie irgendwas verdächtiges finden. Als sie dann an einem Zelt vorbei gehen, hören sie dann einen betrunkenen Banditen so, wie er zu den anderen Banditen sagt, wo dann die schöne Braut abgeblieben ist. Die drei bleiben daher stehen und hören zu, ob sie noch mehr erfahren, doch der eine Bandit sagt zu dem Betrunkenen, er soll nicht so laut darüber reden. Sie gehen dann zu die anderen zurück. Salim sagt dann, dass es ein toller Mist ist, weil er gehofft hat, dass sie was erfahren, was die anderen zwei dann zu stimmen. Daher gehen sie dann weiter und suchen weiter. Als sie dann herum geschaut haben, sagt dann Salim, dass sie nun nochmal alles absuchen, aber diesmal auch in die Zelte schauen. Horst fragt dann Salim, warum sie es nicht gleich gemacht haben. Arthur sagt, dass vorhin einige Zelte noch voll mit Banditen waren und meint, dass nun wahrscheinlich jeder jetzt feiert, weil es nun mehr geworden sind, die am Lagerfeuer sitzen und feiern. Dann hören sie einen Banditen reden, der zu einen anderen Banditen sagt, dass die Bogenschützin mit den braunen Haaren ziemlich gut beim Fliehen ist. Der Andere fragt ihn, wie gut sie denn ist. Er antwortet, dass sie ziemlich schnell beim Rennen ist. Er sagt auch, dass sie sich auch schnell von ihre Fesseln befreit hat und dass sie schon acht von ihnen getötet hat. Er sagt auch, dass Doltar sie nun höchstpersönlich mit viele weitere Männer verfolgen. Dann fragt der andere Bandit, in welcher Richtung sie flieht. Er sagt, dass sie nach Westen geflohen ist. Er erwähnt auch, dass Randy sie schon mit einem Pfeil getroffen hat und denkt, dass bald ihre Kräfte aufgebraucht ist, auch wegen ihrer Verletzung. Gegebenenfalls denkt er, dass sie vielleicht schon tot ist, weil es schon sechs Stunden her ist. Dann fragt der anderen Bandit, was denn ist, wenn sie doch entkommen sein sollte. Er sagt dann, wenn es so sei, dass sie dann im Tal der Toten sich befindet und meint, dass diese Gegend sehr gefährlich ist und die Überlebenschance nur ca. bei 10 Prozent ist. Beide lachen dann und gehen in das Zelt. Salim, Arthur und Horst sind von dieser Nachricht schockiert, und wissen nun, was mit Ari passiert ist. Salim sagt und hofft, dass sie entkommen ist und noch lebt, was die anderen zwei dann zu stimmen. Sie gehen dann zu den anderen zurück. Später erreichen die drei die Höhle. Salim ruft zu den anderen, dass schlechte Neuigkeiten haben. Gregor kommt dann gefesselt heraus. Die drei sind schockiert, dass er gefesselt wurde. Es kommen dann anschließend Paul und Mama Daisy heraus. Arthur fragt und verlangt, was das soll. Auf einmal kommt dann Silvio aus der Höhle heraus und sagt ihm, dass es schon seit Beginn geplant war. Salim fragt ihn dann, warum er es tut. Silvio antwortet, dass er Dario und seine Freunde noch nie vertraut hat, und dass er Dario so oder so nie ausstehen konnte. Er sagt auch, dass mit dem Fluch in Darios Königreich für ihn auch ein Vorteil ist, da er nun erfreulich zu sehen kann, wie Dario alles verliert, sowie sein eigenes Leben. Arthur dreht sich dann zu Salim um und sagt ihm, dass er davon nichts wusste und nichts damit zu tun hat. Er bemerkt dann hinter Horst Art und gibt Horst Bescheid. Horst dreht sich um und Art sticht mit einem Messer in seinem Hals. Salim will gerade Art angreifen, doch dann erscheinen die Banditen, was Salim, Arthur und Gregor erschreckt. Silvio lacht und sagt dann, dass die Banditen auch für ihn arbeiten, und dass sie solange aufgehalten wurde ebenfalls geplant war, weil er nicht Dario helfen will. Er verspottet auch seinen Sohn, dass er ihn nichts gesagt hat, weil er ihn ebenfalls zu tief hasst. Er findet ihn zu schwach und zu nett, sowie Horst und ist daher sehr glücklich, dass er als erstes getötet wurde. Er meint auch, dass er und Gregor auch noch sterben werden. Er sagt dann zu den anderen, dass sie die anderen nun zu der einen Brücke bringen. Nebencharaktere *Horst Orchidee *Silvio *Art Kremling *Paul Umfug *Mama Daisy Tode *8 namenlose Banditen (Bestätigt) *Horst Orchidee Anmerkung *Letzter Auftritt von Horst Orchidee. *Der Titel bezieht sich auf Aris verschwinden, da sie immer noch von den anderen vermisst wird. **Sie gilt dann immer noch als vermisst, nachdem man erfahren hat, was mit ihr passiert ist. **Ihr Status ist daher nun unbekannt. *Silvio ist der erste von Darios Verbündeter, der ihn verrät. *Es wird bestätigt, dass die Banditen die ganze Zeit für Silvio arbeiten. *Patricia de Moorfire fehlt nun zum 8. Mal nacheinander. Sonstiges *Im Trailer sind Salim, Arthur, Gregor, Horst, Paul und Mama Daisy zu sehen. Kategorie:Staffeln 5 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Folgen Kategorie:Folgen